


You're Not Alone

by ThePredator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Stiles Stilinski, Depressed Stiles, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Neighbors, Oblivious Derek, Opposites Attract, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Socially Awkward Derek, Song Lyrics, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator/pseuds/ThePredator
Summary: Stiles is Derek's new neighbor, and they're complete opposites with nothing in common.Except one thing...they're both lonely and can only find comfort in one another.





	1. Who the Hell Works Out at 7 am? A Greek God.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic...so sorry if it completely sucks!

Derek’s eyes sprung open at the shattering sound next door, making him lurch up but roll his eyes at the following curse. His new neighbor.

  
He craned his neck to his nightstand where his clock glowed in blue letters ‘3:24 am’ wonderful. Derek cursed under his breath and scrubbed his hands over his face, did this guy ever sleep? An answering clanking sound echoed into Derek’s bedroom. He knew the particular apartment next to his was a reversed version of his own, basically meaning Derek’s bedroom was right next to his new neighbor’s. Derek wasn’t the best a social interaction, and he has no intentions of meeting the new resident next to him. He had moved in just two days earlier and apparently never went to bed until three am. Derek sighed as he heard the muffled sound of bed springs being pressed down, finally. Just as Derek closed his eyes and felt his body relax against the hum of his ceiling fan, THUMP “ow shi-“.

  
Derek scowled to the wall next to him and hit his fist against the wall.  
“Sorry!” A muffled voice shouted, “I hit my elbow against the wall!”  
Derek growled and flipped over onto his left side, facing away from the wall.

  
When he awoke at six, Derek scanned through his planner while idly gathering a recipe for a breakfast smoothie. It was Monday, a typical workout day for him and also an afternoon lunch with Erica at his sister’s café. Derek blended his smoothie and grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge, making his way to the far corner of his apartment where his weight bench was. The apartment complex had a gym and indoor pool just off from the laundry area, but Derek hated the people that stared at him. Stretching his legs, arms, and rolling his head he made his way onto his bench. Pausing, Derek clicked his workout playlist on his phone, hearing it boom through his living area.

**  
  
Stiles blinked against the orange glow that spilled over his face, of course his window faced exactly where the sun rose. He grunted quietly and pushed himself up onto the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes against the glaring light. He stretched his arms and rose to his feet, dodging the boxes he still hadn’t opened in his bedroom. The main thing Stiles appreciated about his new apartment was the open kitchen/living area, creating the illusion of a wide apartment. It was a very big upgrade from his old apartment he had shared with Allison and Scott. Scott being his best friend since they were basically fetuses meant that they stuck together through everything. Everything except Scott getting married, Stiles had immediately decided he didn’t want to impose on a new married couple.

A loud clicking sound came from the apartment next to Stiles. He quirked an eyebrow, who the hell works out at 7 am?  
His groggy brain ached at the loud rumble of music, metal hitting metal, and pumping sounds. 3 am hit Stiles suddenly, this was the same guy that punched the damn wall because Stiles accidentally hit his elbow while he may or may not have been having Stiles time. Stiles hammered his fist against the living room wall and felt slightly freaked out when the sound cut out completely. Was he going to die? Was this guy some kind of body builder? Oh God….  
A loud knock came from his door.

  
Stiles cringed to himself, here he was a new deputy about to get his ass beat by a body builder. He glared at the door, no way was he going to let some fitness freak scare him. Marching over to the door, he swung the door open ready to defend himself he felt his stomach twist abruptly. This wasn’t a body builder, this was a damn Greek God standing in front of him with a piercing gaze scary enough to cut Stiles in half. He wore a black tank top, his chest faintly heaving while sweat glistened down his neck.

  
“Was I being too loud?” The Greek God man asked, his rainbow eyes sliding up and down Stiles’ body in a quick sweep.

  
“I-well yeah actually you were! It’s seven in the damn morning!” Stiles said angrily, standing straighter trying to be even more intimidating.

  
Greek God nodded as if he knew Stiles would say this, “yeah, yeah it is, I’m surprised you were able to wake up so early seeing as how you’ve been up since 3 am”

  
Stiles felt slightly bad about that, he remembered tripping over his belongings and trying to get his pots and pans put away. “Yeah….” He sighed, “Look, I’m sorry, man. I just moved in Friday and I’ve had late shifts.” The last thing Stiles needed was his neighbor to hate him just three days after he’s moved in. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and felt fairly surprised as Greek God’s expression softened.

  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said quietly and turned to leave.

  
“Uh, it was nice meeting you neighbor!” Stiles shouted to Greek God’s broad back.

**  
“So you have an annoying neighbor? I tried to tell you, Boyd and I would be totally fine with you living with us” Erica said taking a swig of her iced tea. Her and Derek always ate lunch together at the Moonlite Café. It was a plus that Derek’s older sister Laura was the owner, and they may or may not get free lunch there.

  
“Annoying doesn’t cover it.” Derek growled from behind his laptop. “Have you talked to him?” Erica asked in a softer tone, one thing Derek loved about his best friend was that she knew he wasn’t good at social interaction like she was.

  
“I was being too loud while working out and he banged on the wall, I went to ask him what his issue was and well” Derek saved his progress on his novel and closed his laptop, “I overreacted.”

  
Erica quirked an eyebrow, “Der, you really need to get a grip. Not everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn” Derek sighed and nodded, taking a bite of his sub.

  
“Most people our age are out partying, drinking, doing college, and having sex with anyone that shows them any kind of interest.” She trailed off looking idly at the surrounding area they sat at outside.

  
“He better not have people over to have sex with, my room is on the other side of his.”

  
“Derek, move your damn bed. I told you putting it right against the wall would let you hear EVERYTHING on the other side”

  
“There wasn’t anything on the other side when I moved in, and there’s no room on the other side for my bed…the doors to the balcony are on the other side.”

  
“Well, now there is someone on the other side.”

  
Erica smirked to herself, reading Derek’s face quietly. Her large chocolate doe eyes squinted as if she was thinking of something amusing. “You know..” She rested her chin on her hand, “maybe you should try to be friends with him.”

  
Derek quirked a suspicious eyebrow, “Just friends? Usually when you say I should make friends you really mean I should go get laid.”

  
Erica laughed, leaning back “Der, you have me, Boyd, and your family. I love your sisters and Malia, but you really need more guy friends.”

  
“Boyd is one of my best friends.” Derek understood what Erica meant, but he wasn’t bothered that much by only having one male friend.

  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Do you remember your 22nd birthday?”

  
Derek groaned, “How could I forget?” Derek remembered it vividly. Everyone took him out to a club, he met a polite guy that seemed to have a few similar interests as him. Things were great, and by the end of the night Derek brought him back to his apartment, and just as they had been on Derek’s couch making out; Derek’s door swung open and Laura and Cora busted in looking for Derek and laughing loudly when they realize what they walked in on.

  
“Yeah” Erica said shortly, “Love your sisters, but they’re basically the reason you never get laid.”

  
“I don’t care about getting laid, I’m only interested in serious relationships.” Derek sighed, “Besides, I’ve yet to meet someone that actually wants to be in a serious relationship. This novel is draining me…” He added quietly.

  
Erica smiled sympathetically, “You’ll find someone, finish the book up and let the relationships happen when they happen.”

  
Derek nodded, wanting to let the conversation topic drift away.

  
“Are we still on for my birthday Friday?” Erica asked suddenly

  
**  
Stiles shoved his apartment door open, throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter. He tripped out of his shoes and collapsed onto his small white couch. “Mmm” he moaned, pushing his face into a throw pillow Lydia had bought him. He’d worked another late shift, he was thankful to have a couple days off in the next few days. A female squeal came from the apartment next to Stiles, Greek God’s apartment of course. Stiles lifted his head staring at his kitchen wall, his muscles ached with the long ass day he’d had at work. The female voice squealed again and a thumping sound, like two people wrestling came through the wall.

  
“Seriously? It’s eight pm” Stiles grumbled, pushing himself off the couch. “Who the hell has sex this early?” A Greek God. Stiles glared at the answering giggle on the other side of the wall.

  
“Erica! You almost broke my lamp!” Greek God’s voice shouted slightly amused. Stiles rolled his eyes.

  
He stomped over to his sound system and turned up a bass boosted song ready to drown out the love birds. Though he had the full intention of sleeping, he figured eating some dinner and unpacking more would be best. Stiles rummaged through his cabinets, finally settling on some ramen. He really needed to go grocery shopping. After finishing dinner he clicked his music off and padded over to his couch where he clicked his TV on.

  
Stiles had been all snuggled up on his couch, cradling his bowl of ramen and watching a rerun of Full House when he heard “I BROUGHT WINE” from the other side of the damn wall. He sighed angrily and tried to ignore the random shouts of new arrivals. This Greek God guy just got done banging his girlfriend, and now he has more girls coming over with wine. Typical of Stiles to get an apartment next to a sexy bachelor, with just a paper thin wall dividing them. As the laughs and shouts became more apparent Stiles yanked his phone up messaging all of his friends in their group chat.

Stiles Stilinski: PLEASEEEEE TELL ME SOMEONE IS AWAKE!!!  
Scott McCall: dude I was asleep  
Stiles Stilinski: ASLEEP?! What 24 year old goes to sleep at 8 pm???  
Scott McCall: a 24 year old that went to work at 2 am and got off at 6 pm.  
Stiles Stilinski: Where the hell is everyone else?

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and waited until it was nine, finally sighing and throwing his phone onto his coffee table. All of his friends were either passed out or with their own significant others. And in that moment Stiles felt completely alone.

  
The giggles and muttering next door was enough to make Stiles forget his anger and feel more depressed than anything. It was a Friday, he had kept this guy up just the Monday before so the least Stiles could do was not get all pissy over the guy having a good time.  
“You win this round Greek God.” Stiles muttered, turning the TV off.

  
“Haaaaappy Birthday to youuuuu! Haaaaaappy Birthday to youuu! Happy Birthday dear Erica! Happyyy Birthday to you!!”  
So it was Greek Goddess’ birthday?

  
“I love you guys!!”

  
They seemed so close. Stiles curled up on the couch and listened to the cheers and laughs, they finally stopped at two am. Stiles hadn’t been able to sleep with the shouts and cheers, he finally got up to go put his bowl into the sink and decided to fumble around with his remaining kitchen appliances, stuffing them away where he could. Knowing his neighbor was awake made him feel less bad about being loud. He was stuffing his dish cloths Allison had bought him into the bottom drawers when a small almost unheard of knock came from his door.

  
Pulling the door open he was greeted by a regretful looking neighbor. “Hey…” He said quietly  
“Um, hi” Stiles said, his heart thumping. His neighbor was dressed in a dark burgundy sweater and dark jeans, his black hair styled into a neat swoop on his head.

  
“I’m sorry if we kept you up” he muttered with a sincere smile.

  
“Oh…nah, it’s none of my business.” Stiles muttered blinking past the tiredness. “Got you an apartment full of girls, lucky guy” he said yawning and chuckling to himself.

  
“Wait wha-“

  
“Nah it’s cool, I kept you up Monday night. I deserve it”

  
Greek God furrowed his brows, he opened his mouth, but shut it back looking down awkwardly. “My name is Derek by the way”

  
Stiles managed a smile, “Stiles”

  
“Wha-“

  
“That’s my name, just go with it” Stiles said smirking sleepily.

  
“It was my best friend’s birthday. My sisters came by to help celebrate, her fiancé had to work late so we kept her company.” Stiles felt his heart flutter at “best friend” and “sisters”

  
“But I should let you sleep, goodnight Stiles” Derek said softly, turning to go back to his apartment.


	2. Kaleidoscope Eyes

Derek took a moment from typing his novel, to sip at his morning coffee. He felt quite on top of things this morning, his story was reaching it’s twentieth chapter, and the plot was slowly winding down. Derek was fully immersed in his writing, listening to the slow hum of music he played as he typed. He loved listening to soft music while writing, it helped his mind visualize easier and stay on top of things. He smiled to himself as he saved his progress, his draft was due next month and he was already ahead of schedule.

  
A muffled squeak from the other side of the wall made Derek sneak a glance at the clock, ten am. It must be time for Stiles to get up. Derek felt like a slight creep knowing his neighbor’s every move almost, but it was hard to ignore the guy when he accidentally hit his arms against the wall right next to Derek’s face. The loud groan Stiles made when he sits up makes Derek chuckle while he sips his coffee.

  
Rising from his desk, Derek shuffled into his kitchen where he left his grocery list. He scanned it carefully and sighed, he hated shopping. Grabbing his favorite leather jacket and sliding his boots on, Derek stepped out into the hall just in time for a frantic moving neighbor to collide into his chest and fall onto his ass. Derek remained standing, confused and jolted.

  
“Jeez are you made out of steel or something?” Stiles muttered, rubbing his forehead.

  
“Are you alright?” Derek asked, extending his hand to help.

 

Stiles grasped it and pulled up, “y-yeah. I wasn’t paying attention, I’m sorry”

  
“It’s alright” Derek said feeling slightly awkward. He’d never been good at talking, and having his extremely attractive neighbor right in front of him dressed in a fitted red t shirt and tightly fitted black jeans just wasn’t helping.

  
Stiles dusted himself off and smiled kindly at Derek, whose stomach churned nervously. “Headed to work?”

  
“Oh, no I’m going to the store, I need to get some groceries.” Derek said

  
Stiles nodded, “ah, I’m on my way to hang out with my best bud, Scott. I work tomorrow.”

  
They walked along side one another to the elevator, Derek never took the elevator, but to be honest he just wanted to be near Stiles.

  
“Soooo where do you work, Derek?” Stiles asked once they go inside the elevator.

  
“I’m a writer.” Derek said quietly, clicking the button for the car lot.

  
Stiles’ eyebrows went up high in surprise, “Wow, I had you pinned for a personal trainer or maybe a model.”

  
“A model?” Derek chuckled

  
“Well yeah you look like you could bench press a train, dude”

  
“I doubt that, but I do like to stay in shape.”

  
“At seven am?” Stiles asked, an amused tone to his beautiful voice.

  
The elevator opened and they both made it into the car lot, “yeah, I’m an early bird I guess”

  
“We really are opposites” Stiles laughed.

  
“So what do you do?”

  
“I’m a deputy, deputy Stilinski” Stiles smiled as they rounded the concrete wall to see the rows of vehicles.

  
Before Derek could think of more small talk Stiles was heading to an older looking blue jeep, “See you later neighbor!” He shouted, waving as he jumped into his jeep.

  
Derek waved, making his way to his usual spot which happened to be on the other side of the lot compared to Stiles’ Jeep.

  
**  
Stiles was surprised when the black badass looking Camaro pulled over so easily when they were caught for speeding. He didn’t question it, getting the items he needed to write out a speeding ticket, they were going ninety in a seventy area. To be honest if they wanted to get away they would have done just that.

  
He walked to the driver side and bent down to see an amused looking female with draping black hair and piercing eyes he’s sure he’d seen before.

  
“Well you’re in a hurry, ma’am” Stiles said kindly, he’d seen too many cops trying to be all superior, and really he wanted to be the cop everyone cooperated with.

  
“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away” She said trying to stifle the laugh.

  
“It happens, but you could have hurt someone or yourself” He said seriously. Then he noticed there was a passenger, it was Derek, his neighbor. “Derek?” He asked

  
Derek looked up guiltily, giving a small smile, “sorry, my sister is a psycho.”

  
Stiles laughed and stuffed the ticket pad away, “Well, I’ll let you off on a warning, but try to keep an eye on that speedometer.”

  
“I’m Laura Hale, by the way” She smiled and offered a hand.

  
Stiles shook it and smiled, “you two look like twins.”

  
Laura eyed Derek’s embarrassed face and shook her head, “I’m older, and way more adventurous” She winked.

  
Stiles chuckled, “adventurous doesn’t always have to mean dangerous, but I’ll let you two go, just be safe.” He said pushing away from the car.

  
They drove off after Stiles got back into his police car.

  
**  
Derek despised his family, mostly his two sisters, but seriously. “Laura, I am going to kill you!” Derek spat when they pulled into the car lot of Derek’s apartment.

  
Laura threw her head back laughing while walking towards the elevator, “Oh please, you need to have some fun little bro”

  
“Fun as in speeding and getting stopped by the police?”

  
“Your neighbor seemed pretty okay with letting you off the hook” She smirked.

  
Derek rolled his eyes, “Letting me off the hook? You’re the one that would be paying for the ticket.”

  
Laura shoved him still amused by the situation.

  
“Thanks for keeping me company today, Ryan is being a bitch again.” Laura said, calming down.

  
Derek frowned, he hated Laura’s boyfriend Ryan. “You know you’re welcome here anytime, right?”

 

“Yeah, just…I want things to be normal for once” She said frustrated.

  
Derek nodded as they got to his floor, “you know being single isn’t the worst thing ever right?”

  
Laura rolled her eyes, “Derek, you know it isn’t about him…it’s about mom and dad.” She sighed as they reached Derek’s door, “They love him, and we’ve been together for four years now. He’s basically apart of our family now.”

  
“I don’t consider him family” Derek said acidly as they made it into the apartment.

  
Laura threw herself onto the couch, staring at the ceiling, “Der….I know he’s an ass, but it’s just comfortable you know?”

  
Derek sat next to her watching her close her eyes as she continued, “He treats me like trash, but we’ve been together for so long that I honestly just can’t see myself being single….and with mom and dad on my case…”

  
Derek felt horrible for Laura, being the oldest she had always had the tougher skin. She took the blame for stuff, she had been the most reckless, and she had to break her back to please everyone. “Laura, you’re twenty seven,” she looked to Derek, “you’ve been strong for too long…you’ve tried to please everyone except yourself.” Derek sighed trying to explain himself, “You always wanted kids, and to be married, but Ryan has made it clear he hates kids and marriage and he’s just not the right one for you.”

  
Laura stared for a moment, a fond look on her face as she observed her brother. “Sometimes I wonder, am I really the oldest?”

  
Derek rolled his eyes and rose from the couch, heading to the kitchen to start dinner.  
They spent the afternoon watching movies and eating chicken stir fry, laughing and talking through the night. It felt like they were kids again, Derek missed seeing his sister, and having her there was comforting. He had felt lonely many nights, and though he loved his alone time he really missed having people to spend dinner with.

  
Laura’s phone buzzed in her pocket, she sighed when she noticed it was Ryan and answered it. “Hey Ry-“ she cut off with a livid expression on her face, “Wha- no…I told you how I feel about her.” A long pause and Laura was shaking with anger, “Fine do whatever the hell you want! Your stupid ass will grab anyone or anything that looks at you!” ending the call she tucked it into her pocket.

  
Derek didn’t say anything, he knew what was going on. Ryan was notorious for cheating, and Laura knew it, but for some infuriating reason she still stuck with him.  
Laura ended up passing out on Derek’s couch at nine pm, an angry guarded look on her face when he rounded the couch to turn the TV off. He frowned to himself and threw a blanket over her, putting her phone on silent.

  
**  
At midnight Stiles had made it into his apartment, walking over to his coffee pot to put everything out for the morning only to realize he was out of sugar. On the other side of the wall he heard a muffled clatter of dishes being put into a dishwasher.

  
“H-hey! Um I um heard some sound in your kitchen and hoped you might be awake….could I possible borrow some sugar?” Stiles asked quietly trying to ignore how glorious a shirtless Derek was.

  
Derek chuckled and nodded beckoning Stiles inside to his kitchen.

  
Stiles’ eyes landed on the Derek’s sleeping sister, Laura who laid on the couch curled up under a multi colored quilt. Derek pulled a small container out of his cabinet and poured some sugar into it, still smiling as if he was amused.

  
“Who the hell needs sugar at midnight?” Derek asked quietly

  
“Someone that just got off work and won’t be alive without coffee in the morning”

  
Derek shook his head and handed the Tupperware container to Stiles.

  
They walked back to the door together in silence, Stiles tried not to look around too obviously, but the cleanliness and organization of Derek’s kitchen and living area was quite obvious even in the dim light.

  
“Thanks, my good ole’ trusty neighbor” Stiles grinned widely when he reached the hallway. Derek was absolutely adorable when he was tired, his midnight hair tousled and messy, his bright eyes shadowed with heavy lids. Stiles swallowed hard and walked over to his door, glancing once more at a smiling Derek.

  
Stiles shut his door quietly and huffed out a nervous breath, of course he had the luck of living next to a supermodel. He shook his head and moved to his kitchen setting the sugar container on his counter, then locking his door ready to just pass out already. Stiles’ bedroom had finally come together, his prized action figures and statues displayed carefully on his shelves, his favorite books stacked in no certain order by his desk. Him and Derek really were opposites, weren’t they?

 

Stiles woke to his alarm blaring at him at eight am, his eyes blearily opening for him to shut it off as quickly as possible. He groaned as he pushed himself off the bed, stumbling out of his room. Coffee was calling his name. He grabbed his phone on his nightstand and blinked surprised at the nine missed calls. Stiles went through them, all from the police department. He called back and was happy to hear Parrish telling him his shift was covered if he wanted to skip out today, which hell yes he did.

  
“Hellllllll yes!” Stiles fist pumped the air after hanging up, he had the day off.

  
For a moment going back to sleep seemed like the best option, and honestly the warmth of Stiles’ bed made his eyes droop at the rumpled grey comforter around him. But because fate hated him, the familiar click and bang of Derek’s weight bench drifted through Stiles’ room. Shaking his head slightly amused, he decided it was time to get up and start the coffee.  
Stiles loved his new apartment, now that he was fully moved in everything seemed to scream ‘Stiles’ when he looked around. Most items were given to him as gifts from Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Kira. With the occasional clutter and tacky colored chairs it made the area more interesting to Stiles.

  
He flipped on the tv, ready to watch X Men when Derek’s workout ended and Stiles’ eyes seemed to drift over to the tiny container that still held some sugar he had borrowed. And of course Stiles was such a clingy creep he would find any way in his power to see Derek again.

  
**  
Scrubbing his wet hair, Derek shuffled into his living room. He planned on having a quiet day at home, wearing nothing but a loose vintage t shirt and grey sweatpants. A knock on his door yanked him out of his thoughts.

  
“Stiles? Don’t tell me you need more sugar?” He built up enough brain power to be as quirky as he could. It wasn’t easy with someone like Stiles, who seemed to speak so easily with little to no effort.

  
Stiles laughed, “Nah, I wanted to give you your container back before I forgot” He handed Derek the small container and smiled warmly.

  
Derek took it and hesitated, “You about to go to work?”

  
“No, actually I have the day off!” He seemed ecstatic, probably already had plans. “Though,” His face fell, “my friends are never really free when I am..”

  
“I know that feeling all too well.” Derek muttered

"Did Laura already leave?" Stiles asked scanning Derek's living room from what he could see.

"She left early this morning for work" Derek said with a sigh. 

  
Stiles looked up and managed a small smile, “I was about to watch X Men, wanna watch professor X be a boss?”

  
Derek tried to keep his face composed, “I’m more of a Magneto guy”

  
Stiles’ eyes lit up, “You’re really free?”

  
“I’m almost always free to be honest, the perk of working from home.” Derek smiled, leaning against his doorway trying to seem as alluring as possible.

  
“Well come on big guy! The X Men need us!”

  
Derek was pleasantly surprised by Stiles’ eccentric apartment; mismatched throw pillows, vibrant posters framed on his walls and an array of geeky memorabilia. They watched the movie on Stiles’ small love seat couch, Derek tried to give Stiles his space, but Stiles seemed to be very touchy while watching one of his favorite movies. Derek was the opposite, but he didn’t really mind the way Stiles would laugh and place a hand aimlessly on Derek’s right arm.  
Once the movie was over Stiles seemed to be in a cheerful mood, his wide smile wavering into a comforted grin as he watched the credits roll. His whiskey eyes drifted to the right where Derek’s eyes were locked on him. Stiles’ expression twisted into a more taken aback look, and Derek couldn’t even imagine how stupid he looked while staring at this beautiful guy. Just then Stiles’ cell phone buzzed loudly, shaking them both out of their trance.

  
“Scotty?” Stiles asked, pleasantly surprised.

  
Derek noted how Stiles’ happy expression faltered into a disappointed mask, but quickly fixing back to an understanding smile.

  
“Yeah…yeah that’s fine.” He said before hanging up quietly.

  
“Everything alright?” Derek asked hesitantly, he didn’t want to seem nosy.

  
Stiles sighed to himself, his face falling back into disappointment, “I just, thought this weekend would be different…I haven’t seen any of my friends in a month.” Derek wouldn’t be that bothered if he hadn’t seen his friends for a month, at east speaking to them through calls or messages he would be fine. But looking at Stiles, his two lonely chairs at the small kitchen table, the tiny loveseat they sat on, it became clear. Stiles was very use to being alone.

  
Derek understood that. “Hey,” He said softly leaning forward to try and catch Stiles’ eyes, “I live alone too, and everyone I know has jobs and significant others to think about. My little sister Cora just moved to New York to finish college, and…” Stiles looked up to Derek, waiting for him to finish. “I know how it feels.” He finished.

  
Stiles studied Derek carefully, thinking about his words, and eventually nodding slowly. “I guess I just get to into my own head, yah know? I have crazy ass panic attacks a lot of times, I work all the damn time, no one is ever free…” Stiles paused, “My mom died when I was nine, and ever since it’s been me and my dad. When I went to college me and Scott got a dorm together, then when I got my job Scott and his girlfriend Allison got engaged, and I decided to try living alone.”

  
**  
Derek and Stiles had talked for hours, Stiles had eventually admitted he should pick up groceries while he had the day off. Derek retreated to his own apartment, not feeling that lonely, but ultimately missing Stiles’ voice. He sat down to finish more of his book quietly, listening to the Lord of the Rings soundtrack.

  
By the end of the day Derek showered and retreated to his room where he planned on finishing the rest of the chapter he was working on. A soft grumble came from Stiles’ room, catching Derek’s attention. He waited a moment before he heard scattered breathing, a moment of panic he remembered Stiles saying he was prone to panic attacks and Derek was close to checking on him before he realized the bed was squeaking softly. Derek felt his body heat up, Stiles probably needed some privacy.

  
Shaking himself out of the invasion of Stiles’ privacy, Derek retreated to his desk, scrolling to find “Afire Love” by Ed Sheeran. Derek clicked it, he really needed the emotions of the lyrics while writing the aftermath of one of his characters father’s death. He turned the volume up to drown out his thoughts and began typing, noticing the rocking sound in Stiles’ room got slower and sounded as if it had stopped. Derek felt slightly bad, the music could have ruined the mood, but Derek’s book needed to be done soon for his sanity’s sake.

  
_“Darling hold me in your arms, the way you did last night…”_

  
Finishing the chapter up, Derek retreated to his bed slowly, turning the lights off he sat on the edge of his bed, staring up at the full moon outside. A comforting buzz of warmth crept over him as the song continued, his thoughts wandering to Stiles’ mother. He had never known her, but the way Stiles had spoken of her earlier that day had seemed so important, crucial to who Stiles was, and Derek couldn’t help but wonder if Stiles’ mom had been just like him.  
Falling back onto his bed, Derek laid facing the wall, knowing Stiles was on the other side. Derek idly noticed the next song on his playlist start “Tenerife Sea”, another favorite of Derek’s when he would write slow paced romantic scenes in his books. He thought about the boy on the other side of the wall, wondering if he was awake, asleep, or thinking about anything in particular. With his left hand Derek ran his fingertips along the thin wall, ignoring the cheesiness of his desire. He wanted to run his fingertips along Stiles’ troubled face, to trace along his cheekbones, cream colored skin and watch those scorching whiskey colored eyes stare back at him with comfort and happiness.

  
_“So in love, so in love, so in love….”_

  
He closed his eyes, sinking into a vivid colored dream where whiskey eyes greeted him.  
Derek woke up to a knock on his door, groaning to himself he stumbled towards the door groggily.

  
Stiles’ apologetic face greeted him on the other side, his hair was sticking up everywhere, his eyes bright red, looking as if he had just woken too.

  
“Heeey…sorry to wake you, I’m just in the middle of a dilemma.”

  
“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, yawning afterwards.

  
“Well I got a new couch, and I um…can’t really move it by myself. The delivery guys just kind of left it out in the hall and left me with it.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

  
Derek beckoned Stiles forward and followed him to the hallway. The couch was a sectional, plush and burgundy, a much better upgrade from his small love-seat. Derek heaved up one side of the separated couch, watching Stiles lift it with ease and smile to Derek, leading him towards the doorway. They struggled with the couch, it was very thick and plush against the small doorway, tying to go slow and carefully with it since it was new. Derek was becoming frustrated by the time they got the second half partially through the door, but appreciated Stiles’ excited aura.

  
Once they got both sides through, Derek watched Stiles happily push both sides together and throw his old pillows onto it. The small white loveseat Stiles had was now sitting against the wall made of floor length windows, beside the couch was a small desk with a laptop and stack of sketch books.

  
“Wow thanks!” Stiles huffed out a breath, wiping his forehead of sweat. He jumped onto the couch and leaned back on one side, beckoning for Derek to take a seat.  
He happily obliged

  
**  
Art was something Stiles’ mother had loved, she had collected various pieces ranging from abstract acrylic paintings to oil on wood paintings. When Stiles had been young she would sit on the back porch painting fluidly, her strokes soft and elegant while a four year old Stiles lay on the wooden porch squishing his tiny hands in messy watercolor mixtures and splattered the paint on his own array of watercolor paper. That had been their thing, every weekend Stiles would run out to the porch and start a new art project while his mother would hum to her favorite songs and paint with a focused expression on her face. By the time Stiles was eight he was learning more strokes of his own brushes, shadows, and better ideas of shapes and reasoning for certain things on the canvas he would work on. Claudia had taken a break from painting when she fell ill, inviting Stiles into her hospital bed to watch him draw and blend messily. It had brought her peace, watching her son find enjoyment in the same thing she did. Stiles was too young to fully understand, but his dad had said she would watch Stiles draw happily, but her bright brown eyes would stay on Stiles studying the plains of his small face. She would scan the unsteady curve of his lips, the tiny upturned nose, the large doe eyes, all features matching hers. When Stiles had turned nine, he had looked back into her eyes, understanding suddenly that his mother wouldn’t be there with him much longer. Claudia had muttered that he looked like his dad at that moment.

  
Stiles leaned his head against his hand, staring at the blank paper in front of him on his desk. With a much larger hand he took the pencil and began hesitantly with a slightly curved line to the right of the page. His breath shook, and he almost dropped the pencil to go deal with the panic attack he could feel coming. But a sorrowful hum of a guitar came through the wall behind him.

  
_“When you try your best, but you don’t succeed…”_

  
Stiles recognized it as a Coldplay song, but Derek was playing an acoustic cover of it. A cloud of comfort surrounded Stiles and he sucked in a deep breath, letting the nerves of panic shake off. Determination and patience replaced his doubt, and he led the drawing in a new direction. Derek’s features were sharp and angular, but drawing him in detail involved a soft hand, soft curves and wavering details. Every inch of his face seemed to lead back to his eyes that pierced anyone to the very core. Stiles worked for a little over an hour as music continued in the distance, the portrait was black and white, but Stiles couldn’t help but add color to the kaleidoscope eyes that stared back at him.

  
After finishing Stiles signed it quickly and got up to start dinner for himself, the sun distantly setting on the far side of his apartment, an orange and pink glow casting on his desk. He paused for a moment, watching Derek’s eyes light up with the glow and something in Stiles just knew it was his mother breaking through the windows spilling onto Stiles’ art.

  
Stiles spent his night alone, watching tv, eating tacos he had made, and trying to not overthink. His phone rung at nine pm, startling him.

  
“Lydia?” Stiles questioned, confused. Lydia Martin was one of Stiles’ close friends, but since she’d moved to New York he didn’t see or speak to her much anymore.

  
“Stiles, I’m going to be in town next month. Mom wanted me around for the holidays, and we’re all going out when I get there. No if, ands, or buts.”

 

Stiles sputtered, confused “ummm…okay?”

  
“Great!” She chirped, “So how’s the new place?”

  
“I love it, I have the top floor to myself, besides one neighbor.”

 

“That’s great, have Scott and Allison been over to see it?”

  
Stiles sighed, “No-“

  
“What?! You’ve been there for almost a month now and they haven’t visited?”

  
“You know how busy Scott is at the hospital, and Allison is still dealing with College plus a job.”

  
“Still, that’s no excuse, they both have days off!”

  
“Yeah, but they usually spend those days together.”

  
Lydia sighed heavily, “Stiles, I promise when I get there we’ll hang out. I just-“

  
“Lyds, you’re moving forward in your life. Good paying job, new people around you, and you don’t have your mom breathing down your neck.”

  
Lydia remained silent for a moment, “At least someone gets it.”

  
They spent the entire night chatting, talking about Lydia’s job, Stiles’ job, plans for the holidays, and life. It was around two am when Stiles groggily locked up his door and shut the tv and lights off, heading to his bedroom. He climbed into his cold bed, hissing at the low temperature of the room. He clicked on his small heater and curled up under his grey comforter.


	3. Whiskey Eyes

“You know how mom is.” Laura grumbled

Derek sat on the other side of her in the small diner, Laura had the day off and instead of spending it with Ryan, she opted for her little brother.

“Mom has always wanted us together for Christmas at least, though” Derek sipped his coffee.

“Peter insists on a holiday vacation in New York, and Cora even said she’d come down here for the holidays, but noooo”

“So you’re going?”

“You’re not?” Laura asked, furrowing her brows.

Derek pondered it for a moment, stuck at Peter’s New York condo for two months. Sounded like hell.

“Nope” Derek said finally.

Laura smirked, “Mom isn’t going to be happy,” she sipped her tea and paused, “what about Cora, she’s been dying to see all of us.”

“I’ll invite her up after the holidays.”

“You’re going to be alone on the holidays….that sounds honestly depressing.” Laura said unimpressed.

Derek shrugged, “it might be nice, I could get a lot of writing done.”

Laura rolled her eyes, of course Derek would consider working on the holidays a fun idea.

When Derek got back to his apartment complex he paused when he saw Stiles in the hallway clipping up a small string of orange lights over his doorway and a festive looking orange and black wreath.

“Getting into the Halloween spirit?” Derek asked, leaning against his own apartment door.

Stiles grinned, stepping back to look at the decorations. “I love Halloween, but who doesn’t?”

“I hate to burst your bubble, but we don’t really get trick or treaters up here…ever”

Stiles turned to Derek and smiled, “I figured, but it’s really just for my friends. We all use to have Halloween parties back in college, and I wanted to go the extra mile since we haven’t all been together in months.”

Derek nodded, “They’ll probably love that”

Stiles’ smile grew bigger, then he hesitated “You’re welcome to come over and hang out on Friday, that’s when the party is…unless of course you have plans….or just don’t want to” He seemed nervous.

Derek chuckled, “Parties aren’t really my thing, and I’m sure you and your friends have a lot of catching up to do.” Why did he have to be so damn anti-social?

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine…”

They stood there for a moment looking at each other, when finally Derek made his way into his apartment, hating himself. He wanted to get closer to Stiles, but being surrounded by people he didn’t know made him very uneasy. Of course he would be stuck next to the most attractive neighbor of all time who also had the upbeat personality to completely catch Derek off guard.

Derek retreated to his computer, skimming his novel absently for mistakes when he got a call on Skype from Cora.

“What’s this I hear about you not coming here for Thanksgiving and Christmas?” She said immediately when Derek accepted the call.

Derek quirked a brow, “Did you really think I’d be okay with going to Peter’s condo for two months?”

Cora pursed her lips, “Do you think I am? No, but I’m still going to be there because I want to see my family.”

Derek sighed, “Co-“

“Why don’t me you, Laura, and Malia spend Christmas up there and New Year’s here?”

“Malia hasn’t called in weeks, she probably already has plans with her friends.”

“She’s here in New York right now, she visited yesterday.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Fine, but what makes you think mom would want us all split up on Christmas?”

Cora growled, frustrated “Mom can get over it, she wants to go on some dumb vacation here when she knows Malia would never fly in to see Peter. We’re grown ass adults and we can do what we want for the holidays Derek.”

Derek nodded, she had a point, though the idea of Talia their mom becoming frustrated with their absence made Derek stressed already…he did prefer the idea of starting his own holiday traditions with his sisters and cousin Malia. Cora and Derek spoke for a few moments later before he ended the call to focus on his writing. Cora had always been like Derek, both completely blunt and closed off. Cora, however had been way more social than he was, Malia was really the only other anti-social member of the family.

 

Friday morning greeted Derek at an early five am.

It started with Stiles seemingly tripping over something in the apartment over, then proceeded to drop something heavy, clattering of dishes, and around six Derek decided to give up on going back to sleep to start his day early. He calmly fixed a smoothie for his breakfast, hearing the distant crackling of food being made in Stiles’ apartment. He made no effort to stay silent as he blended his smoothie, chuckling when music clicked on when Stiles heard Derek was awake. Erica was quite a party planner, but Derek never recalled her waking up at five am to start prepping.

Derek took a seat on his couch, sipping his drink and watching dark sky begin to light up brighter and brighter. Stiles hadn’t slowed until it was around ten am. A feverish knock cracked against Derek’s door, and a flour covered, speckled with icing Stiles stared in panic at a calm Derek.

“I am so sorry to bother you, but do you have any vanilla extract?!” He asked in a strained voice.

Derek thought for a moment and nodded, “Yeah I do actually, I made cookies last week.”

“You bake?” Stiles asked more calmly, his chocolate speckled face quirking into an amused expression.

Derek smiled, “Laura wanted to try a new recipe with me”

Stiles nodded, watching Derek as he fished for the tiny bottle and caught it quickly when Derek threw it to him.

“God thank you! I am going crazy! I have to make appetizers too and they’ll be here at one!” Stiles’ breath hitched and splotches of red blossomed at his neck and cheeks from stress.

“I can help if you need me” Derek muttered.

Stiles quickly looked back at him, eyes wide and crazed, “Please, please, yes thank you!” He almost screamed running out the door.

Derek followed quickly, taking in the heavily decorated apartment. It was organized, spotless, and carefully decorated. Completely different from how Stiles had had it previously. Skulls, cobwebs, candles, and purple and orange lights clustered in every crevice. The kitchen however was a complete mess, the counters littered with different foods, the stove full of food being fixed, and a frantic Stiles sprinkling the vanilla in a container.

Stiles had showed Derek the three different appetizers he needed and they worked efficiently with one another. By twelve they had finished, Derek helped Stiles clean up the kitchen and set the food out in a festive presentation. Stiles had hurried to take a quick shower and get dressed in a simple t shirt and jeans, by the time he retreated back to the living area, his phone buzzed loudly on the coffee table.

“Allison! Just in time, I just finis-“ Stiles cut off, his freshly washed face falling into a blank expression.

Derek felt his heart lurch, he had to look away from the look he’d seen before. Stiles’ devastated demeanor quickly changing to a mask of understanding. “Ye-yeah, tha- no it’s fine I understand. We can reschedule….what about Lyd-“ He nodded, “her flight was late? I understand, don’t worry about it. You two have fun..” He hung up silently. Derek managed a careful look at Stiles who he noticed was shaking slightly while staring at the counter top. He flexed his hands and his breathing started to become shallower.

“Stiles, you need to breathe” Derek said quietly, trying not to annoy him.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, keeping his eyes down when his phone rung. He barely seemed to notice, Derek hesitantly reached for it as he rounded the counter to where Stiles was.

“Hello?”

A female voice hesitated and answered, “Is Stiles there?”

“Yes, he’s in the middle of something. I’m his neighbor, Derek, I came by to help him with food.” Derek slowly rubbed a hand up and down Stiles’ back watching him carefully in case Stiles didn’t enjoy the contact. He wasn’t sure if Stiles wanted anyone to know he was having a panic attack from his friends cancelling on him.

“Oh, this is Lydia, his friend. Please tell him my flight was delayed….and that I love him very much and will be at his house as soon as I get to Beacon Hills.”

“I’ll tell him,” Derek said quietly watching Stiles suck in another shaky breath.

“Thank you, Derek” She said and hung up.

Derek sat the phone down and pulled Stiles to the couch, “Lydia said she’ll be here the second she lands tomorrow.” He said carefully

Stiles blinked and nodded, watching the floor. “Allison and Scott….they’re going to dinner…some expensive place Scott chose-“ Derek could hear Stiles’ thumping heart and knew this was becoming a panic attack.

“Stiles, you’re having a panic attack, what do I need to do?”

Stiles’ eyes blushed red and he snapped them shut, lowering his head in his hands and rocking back and forth as his breathing increased, “m-music” he sputtered angrily.

Derek quickly shut the music off, but Stiles shook his head. “Something slow please”

Derek nodded and scrolled through Stiles’ Spotify seeing a playlist called “Panic Attacks” dedicated to these situations, and clicked it quickly. One of the newly added songs was “Afire Love” the same song Derek had played the week before. He clicked it quickly, walking back to Stiles, grazing a comforting hand onto his back.

Stiles huffed out a breath, “when will I realize-“ he spit out between sputtering breaths, “that they don’t give a shit about me?”

Derek paused and watched Stiles’ shaking body, it really sounded more like Stiles was asking himself that and Derek felt his heart shatter.

“I’ve been here for a month…no one” He gasped out and curled in on himself.

Derek scooted closer, wrapping his arm around him. “I’m here Stiles, I’m right here.” He said quietly, rocking with a shaking Stiles.

They stayed like that, huddled on the couch surrounded by twinkling purple and orange lights. Music drifted into the background and Derek never let go of Stiles through the attack, leaning his head against Stiles’ as he listened to Stiles sputter out self-deprecating words, anger towards himself, and cries of anger.

Stiles had stopped shaking after almost an hour and tentatively looked to Derek who let go of him finally and stared back. “Well that was embarrassing…” He said quietly, his voice hoarse.

Derek shook his head, “No, you were having a panic attack, you can’t always control that.”

Stiles blinked slowly, his eyes bloodshot and glossy. Derek felt his stomach twist, he hated seeing stiles like that.

“Last week,” Stiles said quietly, “I had a really bad attack in the middle of the night, and you started playing that song…I heard it through the wall… and it calmed me down…” He looked to the floor, “when I was younger my dad would hold me during my attacks and play soft music until I calmed down. I try to do that from time to time, but sometimes I just…let the attacks happen.” He paused, his brows furrowing, “I don’t know why I do it, but something in my mind convinces me that I _need_ to feel some kind of pain or stress…because I deserve it.” It wasn’t meant to be a self-deprecating statement, more of a confused thought.

“You don’t deserve this, Stiles” Derek said softly, “you don’t deserve to be treated this way by your friends either.”

Stiles smiled slightly, “You sound like Lydia.”

“It’s true.” Derek stated. “It’s not my place to say anything….but you need to talk to them about how you feel.”

Stiles leaned back against the couch, Derek scooted over to give him room to breathe. He stayed silent, leaning an arm on the back of the couch and peering out the window behind Derek. Derek swallowed hard at the sight of Stiles, and was very thankful he wasn’t looking at Derek. His whiskey eyes glowed a bright caramel color with the lowering sun burning into them, his eyes were slightly red still, his hair a tousled mess. At that moment Derek wondered why Stiles was still single, or why no one ever seemed to come see him. He was hilarious, sarcastic, caring, lively, and absolutely amazing. Not to mention he looked like a mysterious being when the sun shown on his face, when he was lost in thoughts. Derek couldn’t help taking in Stiles’ features, a soft jawline, upturned button nose that flared at the bottom, delicately made lips that spread wide, slightly lopsided, wide mysterious eyes framed by long black eyelashes. All of his features were unique and soft, but his cheekbones were sharp compared to his soft complexion. Stiles’ eyes flickered to Derek’s and became self-conscious, “I probably look like I just snorted a pile of crack.”  And that was enough to break the serene moment Derek just had. Stiles always put himself down in a way that sounded like he was use to others doing the same…or never disagreeing.

“No, you look-“ He paused, catching Stiles’ eyes brighten, “you look pretty good for someone that just got done cooking for the entire day and had an hour long panic attack.”

Stiles chuckled, his face falling into anger, “you know….fuck them.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up, he definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“No seriously, I’m not going to sit here moping and making excuses,” He stood up suddenly, turning to Derek while running his hands through his hair trying to fix it. “Let’s go to the movies or a club-“ He cut off “unless you have plans, it’s fine….”

Derek smirked, “Clubs aren’t really my thing…how about a movie?”

“YES!” Stiles shouted becoming giddy.

**

They took Derek’s car, Stiles insisted because um hello? Camaro? Hell to the yes. Before leaving Derek had helped Stiles wrap the food up put it up as leftovers….a lot of leftovers. Derek of course came strutting out into the hall looking like a damn Terminator in his combat boots, black leather jacket, dark jeans and worn grey t shirt.

Once they got to the theatre, they scanned the movies playing.

“Woah! Let’s see Midnight Horror!” Stiles said excitedly

Derek shrugged, “Sounds like the worst horror movie ever….sure”

Stiles laughed happily, when Derek wasn’t being all silent and broody he was really hilarious. Derek gave him a delighted look after hearing the laugh.

The movie was _terrible_ , they were only twenty minutes in and Stiles and Derek were exchanging confused looks. Before the movie, Derek had bought them a large bowl of popcorn, two large cokes, and Stiles a box of twizzlers. Stiles objected, considering he was the one that wanted to see a movie, but was happy when Derek allowed him to pay for the movie.

They were sitting in the very back against the wall, there was only five people in the same room as them. A group of loud teens and a middle aged man seemingly confused as to why he chose the movie. All of them sat towards the front, fairly close to the shitty movie Stiles regretted suggesting.

Stiles felt his heart skip when he became aware that Derek’s leg was pressed against his. He looked over when the screen went dark during an outdoor scene at night. Derek was watching intently, trying to enjoy the movie, his eyebrows tilted with every horrible line said by the characters. Stiles turned away, wondering if maybe he would every have a chance with Derek. He wasn’t even sure if Derek liked guys, so he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Stiles watched the movie idly, the killer came on screen with a deadly look, his shirt gone and his skin glistening with blood.

“Damnnn” Stiles muttered without thinking. He didn’t even realize Derek heard him until he felt the eyes on him. Stiles sunk slightly in his chair, okay Derek Hale is definitely straight and was weirded out now.

After the movie ended they retreated to the Camaro and left the parking area, Derek turned onto the highway while Stiles fiddled with the radio.

They made it back to the apartments in high spirits. It was already midnight when they reached their floor, Stiles paused looking over to Derek who was rummaging for his key.

“Hey…” Stiles said unsure, Derek turned with an expectant expression, “thanks for spending today with me.”

Derek smiled, his eyes settling into Stiles’ for a long moment, “anytime” and Stiles could tell he meant that.


	4. Stiles Has A Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how long this story is going to end up, I guess I just enjoy slow builds lol.

Derek had been in the most amazingly deep slumber when his front door burst open. He lurched out of bed, ready to fight someone until he caught sight of Laura shuffling around in his kitchen…. _his_ kitchen.

“What the hell are you doing, Laura?!” He hissed while rubbing at his face.

Laura finished pouring a glass of orange juice before she turned, leaning against the counter and giving Derek a confused look over the rim of the glass. “Since when do you sleep past six?”

Derek furrowed his brow, looking to the clock on the wall where it read 11:20 am. “I-I didn’t even realize” he muttered, confused. Derek had been over at Stiles’ the night before watching classic horror movies, and realizing Stiles was terrified of Freddy Kruger. They had the lights off, a box of pizza, and mountains of blankets. Derek appreciated the startled reaction Stiles had to the jumps scares, every time he’d jump he would end up closer to Derek until they were huddled onto one side of the couch. Both of them passed out around midnight, but around four am Derek returned to his apartment where he face planted into his unfortunately Stiles free bed.

Laura stared at him suspiciously, “Derek, if you’re seeing someone you can tell me.”

“I’m not, I just slept in”

Laura thought about, tilting her head before shrugging, “Sorry for waking you, Ryan left this morning without saying anything…”

Derek sighed, “You already know what I’m going to say, so I wont say it.” He made his way to his fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice while Laura remained silent.

They moved to the couch where Laura looked at Derek hesitantly, “I…met someone last month”

Derek blinked, he wasn’t sure where this was going. Laura continued, keeping her eyes on her brother while she spoke, waiting for him to react.

“His name is Aiden….” She sighed, adverting her eyes to the floor, “He was an idiot that stuck around at the diner, him and his twin brother…” She shook her head, “He was obviously flirting with me, and I had told him I was in a relationship. Things were fine at first, he eventually became a regular customer, and he was infuriating with his attitude….all cocky, sarcastic, and flirtatious. Around the beginning of this month, Ryan had come to the diner to tell me to be home early. Aiden was there and realized how pushy Ryan was and stepped In when Ryan grabbed my arm-“

“He _what_?” Derek asked angrily, but Laura continued.

“I shoved him against the wall telling him to get the fuck out, he noticed Aiden and a few customers there and left. Aiden talked to me the rest of the night, and I realized he wasn’t that much of an infuriating asshole…” She breathed heavily, “We ended up back at his apartment…”

Derek studied his sister, she looked guilty, but honestly he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset at her for cheating on Ryan. Laura hadn’t even said they had sex, but the way she was acting it just seemed obvious to Derek who knew her better than anyone.

“Do you like him?” Derek asked quietly

“That’s an understatement…” Laura said, huffing a small laugh.

“What does he have that Ryan doesn’t?”

Laura looked at Derek, smiling, “We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re thinking.” She was grinning despite herself, “We just talked the rest of the night, and yeah I lied to Ryan….and I’m not proud of it, but being with Aiden….the way he talked to me and treated me…”

Derek sat there silently while Laura was lost in thoughts of Aiden, until speaking softly, “You deserve to be happy.” She looked up with watery eyes, and smiled. After that they talked about Aiden and her plans for dumping Ryan. After hearing that he had grabbed Laura out of anger in the diner, Derek made it clear that he wanted to be there when Laura left him just in case.

**

“Well I almost forgot what you two looked like.” Stiles said watching Allison sit next to Scott on their couch. Scott had called him over surprisingly, and Stiles thought about blowing him off as a taste of his own medicine…but here he was.

“Well we really needed to talk to you,” Allison said with a sincere smile. Scott wrapped his arm around her while she spoke. She looked to Scott and smiled wider, turning back to Stiles she breathed heavily-

“WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” Scott shouted, his entire body vibrating in excitement.

Stiles choked on his coffee, trying to compose himself so he could respond. “That’s great you guys!” He coughed out.

Allison chuckled at Scott and shook her head fondly, “We wanted to tell you first.”

“Wait,” Stiles furrowed his brows, “I’m the only one that knows? What about Melissa and Chris?”

Allison shrugged, “We want to have a small get together and announce it to everyone else, and preferably when Lydia and Jackson are here.”

“Plus,” Scott added quietly, “You’re my best friend, and we wanted you to know before anyone else.”

Stiles blinked in surprise, honestly choking up a bit at that. “Wow….that really means a lot you guys…”

Allison smiled softly to Stiles while Scott grinned widely at Allison. They had spent a much needed day together, playing video games, discussing their jobs, and all three missing Lydia. Allison was only four weeks pregnant, but she said the symptoms were hitting her like a ton of bricks. Around five Allison had went to see Kira and as soon as Scott sat down with Stiles to start a new game, his phone rang and he had to leave to go to the hospital.

Stiles wasn’t upset, he was happy he had seen them both that day, and felt special after being the only to know about Allison’s pregnancy. While making his way towards the apartments, Stiles took a detour to a small diner off the side of the road called “Moonlit Diner”. He’d never been there, but he’s heard about it occasionally from friends and coworkers. Since he dreaded the idea of going home to eat ramen for the night, he happily entered the diner. The diner itself was small and cozy, a fireplace sat on one side where a group of college students sat chatting quietly amongst themselves. Stiles stepped up to the front counter where a guy with ringlets of golden curls stood behind the cash register.

“Will you be getting an order to go, or dining in?” He asked kindly, smiling at Stiles.

“Hmmm…you know what, I’ll dine in. Could I get a number three with a medium coke?”

The worker rung up his order and guided Stiles towards the dining area, “Would you like to eat in here or outside?”

“Outside seems awesome” Stiles replied.

They walked past the dining room and out towards the back where a couple tables and chairs sat. Most were free except one that Derek Hale sat at, wearing his damn leather jacket of course. Stiles grinned despite himself as the worker led him to one of the tables. Derek didn’t look to see who had come outside, and Stiles was about to call him over until he noticed the woman sitting across from him smirking at him with challenging eyes. Stiles felt his stomach twist, and just as the employee left he took in the woman’s features. She wore a tight fitted tank top and tight skinny jeans, heels of course and her long blonde wavy hair made Stiles sigh. Derek Hale was definitely straight.

Stiles fiddled with his phone while waiting for his food, and as soon as he looked up to where Derek and his girlfriend were; the blonde winked at him. He blinked, confused and offered a small smile to her, realizing Derek was focused on eating his food while she stared at Stiles. Derek gazed down to his phone a few moments later and the woman smirked over at Stiles, eyeing him intensely.

Seriously? Derek’s girlfriend was flirting with Stiles? _Derek’s_ girlfriend. Stiles’ food arrived then, and as soon as he adverted his eyes down to his dinner he heard Derek. “What are you staring-“ Derek asked suddenly, drawing Stiles’ attention back up from his burger.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, rising from his seat and walking over to Stiles. Derek’s girlfriend smirked and followed Derek to Stiles.

“Hey neighbor!” Stiles said cheerfully, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice when he saw how beautiful the woman was.

Derek smiled and sat down, his girlfriend taking a seat next to him. “I’ve never seen you here” Derek said, resting his arms on the table.

“Yeah, this is my first time” Stiles said ignoring the woman’s eyebrow raise.

“This is my sister’s diner, I basically live here” Derek said laughing.

“Woah really? I didn’t see her anywhere” Stiles said, looking behind him into the diner.

“She didn’t come in today” Derek said, smiling contently to Stiles basically ignoring the woman sitting next to him.

“I’m Erica, by the way. Erica Reyes.” Oh… _Oh._ Erica as in Derek’s best friend Erica…ohhhh. Stiles lit up immediately to that.

“Stiles Stilinski” He said before biting into his burger. Erica tapped her nails against the table, studying Stiles carefully before speaking up again.

“Derek didn’t tell me his neighbor was so cute” Erica winked at Stiles, and Stiles would have been all into it if Derek wasn’t the one Stiles really wanted winking at him.

Derek rolled his eyes and shot Erica a pointed look, “Erica, stop making people uncomfortable,” He looked at Stiles and shook his head, “Don’t worry she’s just joking.”

Erica chuckled, “I’m not joking about him being attractive, but I’m happily taken.”

As it turned out, Erica and Derek had been friends since high school. Erica explained how she had epilepsy and Derek was the only one to not make fun of her, and led to her having an insane crush on him. “How could anyone NOT?” She argued when Derek had shook his head, “I made a move on him when he came over to my house one day and he just freaked out and said “I’M GAY!”” She laughed loudly, Derek’s face turned red.

Stiles’ heart started to pump quickly, Derek was gay….he liked guys…. _oh my God yes._

Erica shook with laughter and sighed, “Eventually the crush faded, and I met Boyd…and everything got so much better for me.” She smiled fondly.

They talked for hours, until closing and that was when Derek led them inside where Stiles’ waiter was wiping the counter down quietly.

“Goodnight, Isaac” Derek said as they passed.

“Night you guys!” Isaac said smiling to them all. As they left the diner together, walking towards the small diner parking lot.

On his way home, Stiles couldn’t stop himself from smiling stupidly. For the first time in forever, he’d had an amazing day. His thoughts wandered to Derek, he preferred guys. He rejected _Erica_ who was absolutely gorgeous, and he was okay with Stiles company…maybe Stiles had a chance…. _Maybe_.


	5. Loving Can Mend Your Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for not updating this sooner, but I needed to take a break from it. I still have noooo clue how long this will be lol.

“I am SO sorry! My damn flight got delayed, I got here and mom immediately forced me and Jackson to go back to her house for dinner….” Lydia stood in Stiles’ doorway looking highly guilty, but Stiles really wasn’t upset. Actually he kind of forgot about her saying she would be over as soon as her plane landed, which was all Derek’s fault for actually spending Stiles’ days off with him watching movies and going out to the movies from time to time.

“It’s fine, Lyds” Stiles said, stepping aside for her to walk inside. She paused, looking around his apartment, tilting her head.

“Hmm..” She sat her purse on the counter and looked around carefully, “It’s very… _you_.” It wasn’t a mean statement, she smiled as she said it.

Stiles shrugged, “You, Allison, and Kira gave me a lot of home items to work with.”

“None of them items matched,” Lydia said amused.

“I like stuff like that,” Stiles said easily, “I’m not one on organizing and color coordination.”

Lydia shook her head amused, taking a set on the couch and patting the cushion next to her. “I found someone you might be interested in, and we need to talk about it.”

Stiles quirked a brow, sitting next to her, “Who?”

“His name is Jason, he’s twenty five, and he’s a model at the company I work for.” Lydia scrolled through her phone, pulling up a picture of an almost Jackson look alike. He had carefully styled blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a dust of freckles over is nose.

“Um, he’s great, but are we going to ignore the fact that he looks like Jackson?” Stiles asked slightly confused.

Lydia tilted her head, “Eh, maybe a little. He is one of Jackson’s friends, but he’s really sweet. You should give him a try, he’s here for the holidays with us.”

“Doesn’t he have family?”

“They live in France.”

“He’s French?” Okay Stiles was a little interested in that.

Lydia smirked, “No, but he used to live there before moving to New York. I’m having a party here to break in your no longer “new” apartment, and I invited him.” She looked at Stiles, “He said you’re hot.”

Stiles blinked, “So you’re just going to throw a party at my house without even asking me?”

Lydia rolled her emerald eyes, “Yes I am. You wanted to have a Halloween party, and that’s what we’ll do.”

“Let me guess-“

“No costumes! I’ve already planned what I want you to wear.”

Stiles shook his head, Lydia _did_ work for a fashion magazine, and she probably knew exactly what looked best on Stiles.

**

“I know you hate parties….and people…and social situations…but…” Stiles stood in Derek’s apartment looking disheveled with nerves, he was so freaking adorable.

“But?” Derek prompted, trying to compose himself from staring too directly at Stiles.

Stiles smiled sweetly, “Could you come to the Halloween Party Lydia is throwing? She wants to introduce me to some model guy, and I really need someone there…..”

Derek felt a wave of disappointment and frustration come over him, but instead of expressing his sadness he sighed, “Sure.”

Stiles smiled widely, jumping up and down slightly, “Oh my God!” He ran forward and attacked Derek with a tight hug, his face smashing into Derek’s chest. Derek felt his entire body go numb. “Thank you!” Stiles cried out before letting go and running out the door, shouting behind him, “Tomorrow, starts at five! Bring Erica and Laura! The more the merrier! No costumes!”

Stiles was literally going to be the death of him.

The next day, Derek woke up to Erica and Laura pounding on his door. At least they knocked. It was seven am and both of them looked like they’d just got up and came to Derek’s the moment they woke up.

“Um…” Derek said rubbing his eyes. Erica pushed past him and headed to the living room where she sat a large case of something on the coffee table, Laura following behind happily. “What the hell are you doing here so early?”

Erica smirked, “You’re going to get laid tonight” She said a little too casually.

Derek furrowed his brows, “Excuse me?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I already talked to Lydia, she said there’s going to be plenty of single guys at the party.”

“H-how do you know Lydia?” Derek hadn’t even met Lydia.

Laura shrugged, “I added her on Facebook, she knows Cora.”

Derek shook his head and decided to go make breakfast because he knew they’d complain if he didn’t.

By three pm Boyd had showed up with Isaac and both looked completely out of place next to Erica as she started putting makeup on. Laura sat by her doing the same, and Derek shook his head deciding to get himself ready so he could get away from the mess of makeup that sat on his coffee table. He thought for a moment while looking in his closet, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to impress Stiles and hopefully look better than this _model_ Stiles was expecting at the party.

“Grey shirt, leather jacket, the black jeans Cora bought you last year, and some boots.” Erica said sternly from the living room. Derek rolled his eyes and decided to listen to her, people usually eyed him frequently when he wore the jeans Cora got him.

By the time everyone was ready it was already five and Derek was extremely annoyed. He could hear the thrum of music and people laughing in Stiles’ apartment, “Okay seriously guys it’s five already.”

Laura and Isaac had already left for the party but for some stupid reason Erica wanted Derek to be late. “You need to make an _entrance_.” She said, finally leading Derek out into the hall with Boyd hooked to her arm. Derek rolled his eyes, Boyd opened Stiles’ door and stepped in easily with Erica behind him.

Derek really didn’t understand Erica sometimes, but when he caught sight of Stiles’ shocked face he kind of felt a little smug. Smug until he took in Stiles’ appearance, a blue dress shirt rolled at the sleeves and unbuttoned at the top, dark and tightly fitting pants hugging in just the right places…. _Jesus._

Derek barely noticed the curious stares from everyone else, he ignored everyone while making his way to Stiles who snapped his mouth shut and smiled kindly at Derek.

“Well look at you!” Stiles exclaimed, “Looking like a damn Greek God as always!”

The music thumped loudly in Derek’s ears and something about the atmosphere really made him want to push Stiles into his bedroom and-

“You must be Derek!” A voice trilled next to him, looking over he saw a small woman with strawberry blonde hair that appeared vibrantly red under the pinkish glow of lights. “I’m Lydia Martin!”

Derek nodded, instantly feeling awkward. He had the social skills of a fucking potato. “Derek Hale” He said, trying to speak out over the music.

**

The party was going amazingly, and Jason was absolutely gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Derek, but Derek was way out of his league anyway.

“Lydia never said you were so funny,” Jason purred while they stood by the apartment window. Most of everyone was dancing, Erica was swaying suggestively on Boyd who held her close, Scott and Allison were in their own world smiling at each other while dancing slowly. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except Derek who stood in the kitchen talking to his sister Laura. He met Stiles’ eyes, and Stiles quickly looked away to Jason who smiled back.

“Oh, well…you know…” Stiles mumbled unsure of what Jason really said.

“You wanna dance?” Jason asked when a familiar intro of a soft hip hop song echoed through the apartment. It was the kind of song you don’t keep a reasonable distance during, and Stiles felt a little uncomfortable rubbing his body against Jason.

“Sure.” Stiles said finally, letting Jason lead him to the center of the living room where Stiles had pushed his sectional farther away so there was room for everyone to dance. Erica winked at him, swirling her body against Boyd easily, comfortably.

Jason swayed, staring into Stiles’ eyes, his hands ran down Stiles’ sides and a smirk appeared when Stiles jerked nervously at the touch. He’d obviously danced with strangers before, but he’d never danced in front of Derek Hale before. “Show me what those hips can do, Stiles” Jason said into Stiles’ ear. They swayed close for a moment before Jason spun Stiles around and pulled his hips back. The song’s bass pounded against Stiles’ ears and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with everything at once. He managed to move against Jason, keeping his eyes to the floor lost in his thoughts and when he finally looked up he noticed most of his friends giving him encouraging smiles. Jason ran his hand down Stiles’ front, breathing deeply in his ear in anticipation, and Stiles didn’t feel that bothered until said hand crept a little too far down.

“H-hey, easy there” Stiles said trying to maintain a joking tone. He wouldn’t have minded having sex with Jason, but Derek being so close was just…distracting. He managed a glance up and of course Derek’s eyes were burning into his. He stood tensely by the kitchen counter, Laura had left to sit with Isaac on the couch. Derek glared back under the dim lights, a look of concentration on his face. Stiles flushed, Jason was probably Derek’s type.

“Sorry,” Jason murmured, pulling his hands away and resting them on Stiles’ hipbones.

Stiles paused for a moment, trying to get himself to understand that Derek was way out of his league….Jason was actually interested in Stiles and he was so sick of being single it was insane. So without letting his mind get the best of him he grinded against Jason carefully, hearing his breath hitch and a rumble of laughter. Jason slowly moved with Stiles and before Stiles could even understand what was happening Jason moved his hands back towards Stiles’ crotch and Stiles whirled around to push away. “S-sorry, I just wanted to dance” Stiles stuttered.

Jason sighed, “Such a tease.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and strided away, Jason catching his arm suddenly a look of ‘please don’t be this way’ crossing his face. “Let go of me.” Stiles said acidly.

“I thought you changed your mind, okay I won’t touch you again.” Jason said almost angrily. Before Stiles could respond with ‘go fuck yourself’ a quite muscular arm appeared and shoved Jason back easily. “What the f-“ Jason sputtered, crashing against the floor.

Derek pulled Stiles away and loomed over Jason who was shuttering against the floor in fear, “Don’t you fucking touch him, or I will literally rip your spine out.” Derek spat. Stiles felt slightly terrified and slightly turned on.

Jason nodded rapidly, “I-I’m sorry…I thou-“

“You thought wrong.” Derek said making Jason shut up instantly. Everyone had their eyes on the situation and Jackson took that as a que to run over to Jason.

“Jay, you need to leave…” He said tensely.

Jason shoved him away and strided out of the apartment. Everyone swarmed Stiles asking if he was alright, and Derek didn’t leave his side. The party continued on Stiles’ request because that really wasn’t the first asshole he’d dealt with.

“Thank you.” Stiles said while he and Derek stood in the kitchen together eating appetizers alone while everyone continued to dance and chat.

Derek shook his head, “He was being a creep….I didn’t like how he was touching you.”

Stiles felt his heart flutter, “He wasn’t my type anyway.”

Derek looked up at that and offered a small smile, “I’m sorry if the party is ruined…”

Stiles shook his head rapidly, grabbing Derek’s hand just as an Ed Sheeran song began. “No, no, no it’s been amazing! Come on, come dance with me”

“I-I don’t really-“ Derek muttered awkwardly

Stiles shrugged, “Just a slow dance, I’m sure you’re amazing.”

And because Derek loved to see Stiles smile he followed him to the far side of his apartment next to the window that looked out onto the town, the moon casting a glow over Stiles’ face. They moved slow, Stiles’ arms hooked around Derek’s neck and Derek’s arms looped around Stiles’ waist. They swayed while staring at one another, everyone and everything faded to the background while they moved to the gentle hum of the music.

“Thank you for everything” Stiles said suddenly

“Like I said he was being a cree-“

“Not the guy,” Stiles said biting his lip and looking almost nervous, “Thank you for being you…just spending time with me for these past few weeks. It seriously means more to me than people realize…”

Derek felt a thrum of confidence go through him, forcing his voice to come out, “If it weren’t for you, I’d probably be in my apartment sitting around typing and reading for hours.”

Stiles shook his head, “I guess we’re just good for each other then.”

And that was very true, and Derek wanted to just pull Stiles closer and kiss every bad thought away, but not here. Not now, not with their friends crowded around. He offered Stiles a small smile while they swayed and he wondered if Stiles wanted to kiss him as well. He decided to just settle his eyes on the beautiful whiskey eyes he had grown to know oh so well, and felt his heart flutter when Stiles’ eyes burned into his as well.

_“So you can keep me, Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.”_


	6. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are both alone for Thanksgiving, so of course Derek is there to save the day.

“Stiles…do you think I’ll be a good dad?” Scott muttered staring absently at the movie they were watching.

Stiles was taken aback, but looked at Scott unimpressed, “Scott, you’re going to be an amazing dad. I’ve seen you with the kids that come into the hospital, you’re like a ray of sunshine everywhere you go.” Stiles had been more than surprised when Scott popped up at his front door at nine, but he really wasn’t complaining because he needed his best friend around way more often.

Scott smiled and looked at Stiles, he just kind of stared before he finally spoke, “I’m glad I’ve got you.”

Stiles shoved him playfully, smiling because he really didn’t expect that. “You’ve always had me and _will_ always have me, buddy.”

“Allison is so happy to have Lydia here, she stayed over last night with Kira. They just seem to know how to take care of her, and I always screw up when she asks me to make her waffles….” Scott said tiredly.

Stiles sighed, “I’ve never dealt with pregnant ladies, but you’re a doctor. Surely you know more than a fashion designer and thrift store owner?”

Scott laughed at that, “I understand the symptoms, the medicine, the stages…I mean I’ve delivered about six babies, but it’s so different when you have to get up at four am and get her ice cream because she can’t sleep.”

Stiles smiled, Scott had grown so much over the years, and seeing him actually tired from his pregnant wife made Stiles more than amused. “You know, something tells me Allison is equally as scared…if not more since she’ll have to push a baby out, and from the stuff I’ve read pregnancy is an awesome thing, but also terrifying.”

Scott nodded, “Yeah…I guess I’m just worried I’ll…end up like my dad.” His voice croaked and Stiles immediately shook his head angrily.

“No, you’ll never end up like that fuck face. You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever known, man and Allison chose to have a baby with you for a reason.” Stiles said quickly.

Scott remained silent before nodding, sitting straighter and smiling to himself while lost in his thoughts.

They finished watching movies and eating pizza before Stiles had to leave for work.

**

“So how’s New York?” Derek asked, his phone pressed to his ear while he organized his fridge with the groceries he’d just bought.

“Well Peter just insisted that he didn’t miss my birthday this year, he keeps saying it’s next month.” Malia said in a flat tone.

Derek snorted, “Laura'sbirthday is next month.”

“He’ll probably remember that, but honestly…I’m just sick of the “World’s Best Dad” façade.” Malia sounded bored with the entire scenario, but Derek knew she was hurting. Derek’s parents had raised Malia up until she was eighteen, she was mostly like a sister to Derek rather than a cousin. Peter had left the state, only visiting his daughter every few months, and Malia gravely held it against him. “Shit, I have to go…Ryan and Laura just got here, Love you Der” She said quickly, the sound of aggravation radiated while saying Ryan’s name.

“Love you, Malia.” He said before ending the call and falling onto his couch, staring out the window while realizing he’d be alone for Thanksgiving. It really wasn’t a big deal for him, he never really saw the appeal of it because most of the time his family had a simple dinner, everyone pretending to care what the others had to say. It made him roll his eyes, even now while sitting alone in his apartment.

It was already ten when Derek decided to retreat to his room and get ready for bed, not bothering to write anymore because he really just wanted to relax and-

“O-oh _fuck_ ” A soft moan came through the wall, and every muscle in Derek’s body did the opposite of relax. _Holy shit…_

Derek blinked rapidly in the dark and turned to look at his wall as if he could see through it. He was frozen to his bed when he heard a low growl of pleasure rumble into his room, and Jesus Christ Derek needed to hear that in person. Derek felt himself getting harder and harder, his eyes snapping shut and hands clamping down into fists.

“Mmmm, _yeah_ ” Stiles moaned, his delicious voice breaking in desperation. The bed was creaking slightly and Derek groaned softly, trying to sleep, but wanting to hear more.

Suddenly Stiles’ moans got more aggressive and angry and Derek felt like he was going to die from just how sexy he sounded. Finally after what felt like hours, Stiles came with a broken sob escaping his mouth.

Derek flipped to his side, breath shaking and boner still firmly in place and waiting for attention. Instead he eventually drifted to sleep, with hums of happiness and pleasure coming from Stiles room as he came down from his high.

**

“Son, I can get on a plane right now and come home-“

“Dad, no I already told you I’m working today anyway.” Stiles was leaning against his kitchen counter talking to his dad on the phone, his Thanksgiving plans had fallen through since he expected to spend it with Allison and Scott who both decided to spend it at the Argent house and yeah no Stiles wasn’t going there.

“Son, it’s thanksgiving….” John said quietly

“Dad, people eat turkey on these days….big deal, you’ll be back for Christmas and that’s all I care about.” Stiles said shrugging to himself, he honestly didn’t mind working on Thanksgiving.

“Alright, Stiles….well Melissa needs help with cooking, I love you son. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, dad, Love you” Stiles said before hanging up.

He got ready for work and left, wondering to himself what Derek would be doing today. The Hale family, from what Derek had told Stiles was a very large family and Stiles figured Derek would be busy.

Work went by way too slowly, only occasional traffic jams and a couple fender benders made Stiles leave his office. It was really only him and Deputy Parrish at the station, since everyone else had families Stiles and Parrish were happy to take the holiday shifts most of the time.

“So, any plans for New Years?” Parrish asked Stiles while they both got ready to leave.

“Probably get drunk, I don’t know” Stiles said, putting his jacket on over his uniform.

Parrish smiled kindly, “Most people do, I’ll see you next week Stiles!” He called when walking to his car.

Once Stiles made it to his apartment he almost fell backwards when Derek popped his head out of his front door calling Stiles’ name.

“ _Jesus,_ Derek you almost gave me a heart attack…” He said clutching his chest.

Derek chuckled, “Sorry, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving.”

Stiles’ heart fluttered, “T-thanks, Happy Thanksgiving to you too neighbor” he said smiling brightly and stepping around to unlock his front door.

“Got plans with your family?” Stiles asked while finding his keys.

“Nah, they’re in New York I decided to stay home.” Derek shrugged, following Stiles into his apartment when he beckoned him in.

“Dude, lets just have our own Thanksgiving.” Stiles said abruptly before he could stop himself. _Shit_ , that was a little creepy….like saying ‘ _Hey neighbor, come to my apartment and have a thanksgiving dinner with your neighbor that totally wants to bang you-‘_

“Sounds great” Derek said as if Stiles wasn’t having an internal freak out.

Stiles decided to shrug, “Alright, so pizza or Chinese? Oh wait you like Italian don’t y-“

“Stiles, I was thinking maybe something homemade?” Derek asked a little nervously.

“Oh hell yes! I haven’t had decent home cooking since I was nineteen”

Derek smiled, “Well good thing I already bought a ham and sides. You can make a pie, I have ingredients for apple pie.”

“Do you just keep a supply of food for every occasion, Mr. Yes I have vanilla extract?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I bought the food yesterday, I thought Erica and Boyd were going to join me, but they went to Boyd’s parent’s house for dinner.”

Stiles nodded, “Alright, then let’s get this started. I’m starving!”

**

“So why aren’t you spending the day with your dad?” Derek asked while they took their seats on Derek’s couch. He didn’t have a dining table and he much preferred the comfort of his couch.

“He’s in Utah with Scott’s mom Melissa, they’ve sorta been dating and Melissa invited him to stay at a lodge.” Stiles didn’t seem upset about his dad dating.

“Well that’s good,” Derek said before biting into a slice of ham.

They talked between bites and finally when they both finished their plates Stiles raided Derek’s dvd collection. “Dude, you have The Notebook…do I even want to know?”

Derek felt his face heat up, “Laura gave it to me as a joke one year for Christmas..”

“Suuuure” Stiles said humorously.

They settled on Man of Steel, Stiles made a big deal about Derek having every Superman movie to date, but Derek shrugged since Stiles had every Batman movie.

“Henry Cavill is so fucking hot.” Stiles said lazily, his eyelids drooping from tiredness.

“He’s alright” Derek said while covering the leftover food up and storing it in the fridge.

“ _Alright?_ Dude, are you sure you’re gay?”

Derek turned to see Stiles giving him an unimpressed look from the couch, “Trust me, I’m sure.”

When Derek returned to the couch, Stiles turned to face him, “I know the apartment walls are kind of thin-“

Derek felt his face heat up, was Stiles going to bring up the night before?

“-but feel free to have a hot date over, I mean don’t let me stop you” Stiles finished.

Derek was taken aback, but chuckled slightly, “I-it’s not that, I just haven’t really hate any _hot dates_ that I want to sleep with….I’m not really a one night stand guy.”

Stiles smiled at that, “You’re the first guy I’ve met that’s actually said that.”

Derek shrugged, looking down at his hands while Stiles continued.

“You know, I work with a guy that might be your type…he’s all sweet and charming and shit and quiet…”

Derek looked up to see Stiles looking nervous, “I’m alright with being alone…” Derek said and Stiles’ face fell after that.

“O-oh” Stiles said quietly.

“I mean, I guess? I could meet him I suppose if you really want me to…” Derek said confused, why did Stiles seem so disappointed? Was it because Derek didn't want to date Stiles' friend?

“Alright” Stiles said shrugging and rising from the couch, “Well I’m going to head to my apartment before I pass out, Happy Thanksgiving Der, and thanks for the food” He offered a smile and left after Derek muttered a confused “Happy Thanksgiving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going slow, I know...but I wanted to build the friendship a little more. Christmas and New Years will be in the next chapter and after that Derek and Stiles will get a lotttt closer :) Thanks to those that are still interested.


	7. I Feel Like I Have Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get going...also there's some texting in this chapter.

Christmas came faster than what Derek would have preferred, but he was ecstatic to see Cora and Malia since he barely got to see them. They helped Derek make a small Christmas dinner, and Derek took comfort knowing Stiles was visiting his dad for Christmas because he knew he wasn’t alone.

They sat down around his coffee table and cheerfully talked about how annoying Peter was, crazy Talia was, and amazing James Derek, Cora, and Laura’s father was. By the time it was gift opening time Derek received cologne, a sweater, and socks from Cora, a snow globe and vase from Italy from Malia, and Titanic from Laura who laughed brightly when he gave her an annoyed look.

They all exchanged quick hugs and left Derek to wipe down his kitchen before retreating to his living room. He heard the quiet sound of someone walking through the hall and smiled to himself, Stiles must be home. He eyed the small box that sat on his fireplace mantel and instantly felt unsure if Stiles would love it or be creeped out…but giving your neighbor/friend a gift was 100% normal...

Before he could figure out what he wanted to do Stiles knocked on his door and he lurched up to open the door. He was wearing a bright red and green sweater that had twinkling lights all over it, and of course he was also wearing reindeer antlers. “MERRY CHRISTMAS NEIGHBOR!” He shouted, his breath smelled like cinnamon and ginger bread.

Derek laughed, “Merry Christmas, Stiles.” Stiles smiled widely and pulled a box from behind his back.

“Can I come in?”

Derek stepped aside and followed Stiles to the couch after plucking the gift he’d gotten him from the mantel.

“Here, open mine first” Stiles said excitedly.

Derek pulled the badly wrapped gift open and laughed to himself, it was a black and red Superman coffee cup.

“I instantly thought of you when I saw it” Stiles said eyeing him with glittering eyes, “Do you like it?”

“I love it” Derek said smiling back at Stiles who blushed, “Now open yours.”

Stiles wasted no time, tearing his open quickly and shouting in glee, “Oh my God!” He held up the Batman coffee cup and started laughing his ass off, “Jesus! We’re so predictable!”

**

Stiles was sketching a picture of a rose when someone knocked on his front door.

“Hey, neighb- where are you going?” Stiles eyed the suitcase Derek was holding and felt his heart drop.

Derek sighed, “New Years with the family. I have to go to New York and I might just kill everyone when I get there.”

Stiles chuckled, “I thought you were moving, you scared the shit out of me”

Derek smirked, “Definitely not moving, but I wanted to give you my number and this..” he held out a key and Stiles’ eyes went wide. “I trust you, and since you live right next door just keep an eye on things if you don’t mind, and feel free to raid the fridge or dvds.”

Stiles smiled widely, “Oh I definitely will!”

Derek laughed and shook his head, “Text me or call whenever. I gotta get to the airport, I should be back January fourth.”

Stiles nodded and took the paper from Derek, “Alright, have fun and be safe!”

Derek smiled and waved as he made his way to the elevator.

**

Stiles: Here’s my number. Text when you land.

Derek: Just landed, I’m already ready to go home.

Stiles: Hahaha dude your family can’t be that bad not from the stories you’ve told me about your awesome parents.

Derek: My Uncle Peter is the worst, but this is going to be awkward as fuck since my sister decided to invite her new boyfriend.

Stiles: Yikes! I hope your parents approve.

Derek: They won’t, Laura has been with the same douche for years now and they love him…but this guy is the opposite.

Stiles: Well hey, if they’re happy that’s all that matters right?

Derek: Yeah…

Derek: Hey when you get the chance can you go check in the kitchen of my apartment?

Stiles: Jeez dude, you’ve been gone for six hours and you already need me to check on your apartment?

Stiles: HOLY SHIT THESE BETTER BE FOR ME!

Derek: Who else would they be for?

Stiles: Dude, I LOVE cupcakes!

Derek: I was in a hurry to leave, so I forgot. I’m glad you like them, just a little thank you for watching my apartment for me.

Stiles: Thank you :) also….since you have the biggest tv I’ve ever seen can I um….

Derek: Yes, you can stay over as long as you want just don’t break anything.

Stiles: HELL YES! Batman marathon here I come!

Derek: *Cringe*

Stiles: FUCK YOU!

Derek: ;)

**

Stiles: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ERICA HAD A KEY TO YOUR APARTMENT?!?!?!

Derek: Sorry lol I forgot to tell you…

Stiles: I was in my boxers, dude!

Derek laughed at first then he realized Stiles was in his living room in his underwear….

Stiles: Sorry if that’s weird…I kind of spilled salsa on my pants and instead of going to my apartment I figured a movie in just my boxers would be pretty awesome....oh god I’m a creep now aren’t I?

Derek: Stiles it’s okay, I wouldn’t give a shit if you just stripped down completely and cooked dinner in my kitchen as long as you don’t break anything.

Wow…maybe Derek was the creeper now.

Stiles: Woah woah woah, if I had known that I wouldn’t be wearing anything right now….well nvm Erica has a key and I don’t want her walking in on me trying to cook naked….plus that sounds dangerous.

**

Derek: Happy New Years Eve, Stiles

Stiles: hapy new yers negbor :)

Derek: ….are you drunk already lol?

Stiles: maaaayb ;)

Derek: Well have a good time, be safe.

Stiles: im not fucin anyone if that wat you think

Derek: No, I just want you to be careful. Where are you?

Stiles: Kirras things r awsom but your no here so it suks

Derek: I’ll be back soon, I think I’m going to be back by the 2nd instead…I can’t deal with Peter anymore.

Stiles: good I need you hom

Derek: Lol is that so?

Stiles: hell yeh need them home coooked meals baby

Derek: Well your texting is shit when you’re drunk lol

Stiles: shhhh

Derek: I need to go Peter and Malia are arguing again, see you soon. Don’t drink too much and have fun Stiles.

**

Derek: Happy New Year!

Stiles: Happy New Year, Neighbor! :)

Derek: Sober?

Stiles: Yeah I’m home now, sorry about the drunk texts…

Derek: They cheered me up to be honest.

Stiles: :) 

Derek: I should be back tomorrow and you’ll get your home cooked meals….baby lol

**

“So who was your new year’s kiss?”

Was the first thing Stiles asked as soon as Derek walked into his apartment to see Stiles sprawled out on his couch….unfortunately wearing jeans.

Derek snorted, “A bottle of Jack Daniels.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “Then why didn’t I get any drunk texts?”

“I didn’t get drunk” Derek shrugged and dropped his keys on the counter, scooting his suitcase next to the door.

Stiles remained silent, Derek had expected to see him watching a movie but he was reading a book….he was reading _Derek’s book._

“Where…” Derek muttered looking at the tattered novel in Stiles’ hands.

Stiles smirked, “Erica brought it to me, she said it was your first book”

“It was….and it’s kind of embar-“

“Amazing, you mean?” Stiles smiled widely and sat it on the coffee table, “Dude, it’s amazing, the main character is a werewolf that falls in love with a human….I just love it”

Derek shrugged and dropped down next to Stiles, stretching his arms from the long plane ride and catching Stiles eyeing his torso suddenly.

“Listen….I um…I don’t think the whole “date” thing is going to happen with the guy I told you about…” Stiles said eyeing Derek closely.

“Well I wasn’t really into the idea, but why not?”

Stiles smirked and suddenly his cheeks blushed making Derek weak, “Call me selfish, but I’d rather keep him away from your home cooked meals…”

Derek’s heart fluttered, ‘ _stay calm Derek, don’t say the wrong thing, flirt, flirt, flirt’ “_ I’d rather cook for you, anyway”

Stiles’ eyes got wide in surprise and Derek smiled despite himself, “Are you tired from your flight?”

_Oh shit…did Stiles want to have sex? “_ Not really.” Derek said, it was only seven pm and he was 100% okay with having sex with Stiles right now.

“Awesome! I found some music I think you’d like, wanna listen?” Stiles asked, his cheeks still blotched with red.

“Yeah, that sounds great” Derek said, trying to keep his heart steady.

**

“I think your apartment makes me want to listen to acoustic songs or something” Stiles said laughing once he started up the Spotify playlist he started.

He fell down next to Derek who looked concentrated on the music, his eyes flickering to the window where the moon was full every second. He seemed lost in his mind, and Stiles just took the opportunity to stare. It wasn’t strange at this point, they’d grown so close over the past months, and staring at each other while listening to music might sound strange, but it was their thing. Derek’s eyes flitted to Stiles and he gave him a soft smile, Stiles called it his smile, since he’d known Derek he realized how different he acted around everyone else. He would be polite and well mannered, but he spoke more when Stiles was around, smiled more, opened up more.

“I missed you” Stiles said quietly, hoping Derek might not hear.

But of course he heard Stiles, he always does, “I missed you too”

Stiles felt the pull to look down, in embarrassment, but he kept his eyes locked with Derek’s. “The reason I got so shit faced at Kira’s was because everyone seemed to forget I existed. I know they care, but I guess I was just getting inside my head again…Allison and Scott are married and about to have a baby, Kira finally got her own antique shop opened and she’s so happy, Lydia and Jackson are all happy in New York….” He paused, still allowing Derek’s eyes to hold his own, “I just feel so alone…but when you’re here, I feel like I have someone…” his voice broke, but he continued, “I-I just….I really care about you….so much…and I know you’re way out of my league, and I tend to get clingy, but I-I just don’t know…” He broke off suddenly, barely aware of the soft look on Derek’s familiar face.

Almost as if everything was moving in slow motion, Derek scooted closer, grasping Stiles’ face with his hands. “Here you are making me sound like some kind of hero, when you’re the one that’s been saving me from a life of solitude.”

Stiles remained silent, and just waited for Derek to continue. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, Stiles. You love everyone so easily, but you’re rarely ever treated right….you’ve made me so happy, ever since you moved into that apartment. I don’t know how one person can make me feel so happy, just by looking at me….”

They sat there, Derek’s hands clutching Stiles’ face and Stiles’ eyes probably red with the straining tears he refused to let fall. Stiles, for once in his life was at a loss of words, and suddenly Derek was inching closer, the moonlight reflecting in his kaleidoscope eyes. Stiles blinked in shock and finally shut his eyes to focus on the soft press of Derek’s lips against his. There was a sudden feeling of tears rolling down Stiles’ cheek but he was instantly wiping them away and clutching Derek closer. They moved eagerly against one another, Derek holding Stiles protectively against him and Stiles letting his tongue trace every plane of Derek’s mouth.

Stiles was already laying on top of Derek, his mouth trailing down Derek’s neck when Derek breathed out sharply, holding Stiles close. “Finally” was all he was able to get out before Stiles returned to his mouth roughly. Both of their shirts laid on the floor and Derek was sitting up with Stiles straddled on his lap, both moving against each other in a way that made Stiles turn red.

Derek suddenly rubbed at Stiles sides, slowing him down “I think we should wait” he said, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from nodding in disappointment. “It’s not because I don’t want to, because believe me…” Derek rubbed his hands down Stiles torso, eyes trailing behind them, “I _really_ want to..” He looked back up to Stiles who was very painfully turned on, “I just want the time to be better, I want to lay you down in a bed and just go slow and feel every inch of you….” He caressed Stiles’ face, making Stiles grin “I want to take care of you”

 

They laid cuddled on Derek’s couch after that, making out every other second while trying to talk. Stiles felt warm all over, and though he wanted to bang Derek into the next century he felt flattered that Derek wanted to make love to him in the slowest, most intimate way possible. He snuggled closer to Derek who kissed his forehead, and they both began to drift off to sleep, and around three am Stiles remembered Derek bringing him into his room where they collapsed onto his bed, holding one another close.


End file.
